Wireless headphones have been provided for a number of applications, including listening to television audio, portable music players, and computer game audio. As understood herein, a drawback of wireless headphones is that they sometimes “drop out” (effectively stop playing audio on the headphone speakers) because of a variety of reasons, including antenna nulling, body shadowing, multipath fading, etc. The present invention further understands that it would desirable to address this problem without increasing transmission power, which can be wasteful of power, or increasing audio buffering or receiver sensitivity, which can lead to cost increases. Accordingly, with these observations in mind, the present invention is provided.